


Aftershocks

by PaulaGay



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaGay/pseuds/PaulaGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it going to take for Souichi to say the three little words Tetsuhiro wants to hear? The story takes place after the end of volume 8 and, yes, there are spoilers! Beware if you haven't read the end of the original series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish the boys were mine, but they're not! I borrowed the characters from Takanaga-sensei
> 
> Warning: Language, sex, yaoi

 

Souichi stood in the hallway looking at his bedroom door in shock. It was locked. The key was on his nightstand. “You’ve got to be kidding!!” he roared. He stomped to the living room and plopped onto the sofa. He lit up and started puffing while fuming, ‘Morinaga’s never going to let me live this down! Forget that it’s all his fault; if he wasn’t such a sneaky pervert I wouldn’t have needed the damn lock!’ He nodded to himself with certainty.

“Of course lately he hasn’t been here much,” he grumbled to himself. That fact was causing a whole different set of problems. ‘At this point, the lock really is unnecessary. When he’s here he doesn’t need to be sneaky; when he’s gone there’s just no reason for it.’ Souichi started pacing, “I can’t back down! If I give in now he’ll know he’s won! I just can’t do it!” He thought a bit longer. ‘Well whether it stays or goes I need to get into my room,’ and he headed to the kitchen to find a screwdriver.

Tetsuhiro was tired. It had been a long week and he was anxious to get home. He smiled at the thought. He hadn’t had a place he could really call home for years and now he’d finally achieved it. **He** would be there, waiting (although he’d act like he wasn’t). Tetsuhiro just couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he found the love of his life, the real love, but that man had started to love him back!

‘Not that he could ever say it,’ Tetsuhiro sighed to himself. ‘With Sempai, it’s always his actions rather than his words. I just have to keep that in mind.’

He was at the station, the train was starting to slow down and the dark-haired man glanced out the window. He frowned, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Sempai was standing there!?! He was trying to look casual but Tetsuhiro could tell he was a bit impatient. He kept looking at the clock hanging nearby. Tetsuhiro was thrilled, but he wondered what the blonde’s excuse would be.

“Oi, Morinaga!” He’d been spotted, “Well you finally showed up! Took you long enough.”

“What do you mean? The Shinkansen was right on time!” Morinaga checked to be sure.

“Yeah, whatever,” Souichi started for the exit.

“So what’s up Sempai? You usually don’t meet the train,” Morinaga was curious as he followed him.

“It’s no big deal,” he wasn’t making eye contact, “I just need your help,” he mumbled.

Morinaga started to get worried, “Sempai…what did you do?”

Souichi whirled to face the younger man, his cheeks reddening. “Who said I did anything?” he said defensively.

“Every time I come home from Hamamatsu something is broken. You’re unfailingly rough on the appliances!”

Souichi glared then looked away, “…my room,” he muttered.

“Huh? I didn’t hear that Sempai.”

The blonde faced Tetsuhiro furious, “I locked myself out of my room!” he shouted. “Happy now? I managed to remove the lock but I want you to check it out, ok!?!”

“That’s it?” the younger man was relieved. “Good; that’s an easy fix.”

Souichi bristled, “And just what’s that ‘good’ supposed to mean?”

Tetsuhiro smiled, “Just that we won’t have to call a plumber or an electrician.”

Souichi scowled and stomped off ahead; he couldn’t argue back, he was a horrible housekeeper. Everything he touched broke. It pissed him off. He was not helpless! He could handle anything, so why was he so incompetent around the apartment? First it was the dishwasher, then the oven, next the TV. Well he **had** thrown his ashtray at the TV, but even so, that was no reason for it to break!

He sighed as they reached the apartment. Morinaga heard him and smiled. He knew his lover’s moods well enough so he kept quiet; he didn’t want to get slugged.

“Ok, let’s see,” Morinaga headed toward the bedroom door. “You know Sempai; it would just make sense to take it off permanently,” he started conversationally. “Where’s the lock?”

He didn’t expect much from their talk, he was used to being summarily turned down and he wasn’t surprised when Sempai snorted, “Not on your life! Here it is; can it be fixed?”

“I don’t know; aw come on Sempai,” Morinaga looked up. “It’s not like you need it anymore. Lately when I’m home we’re together and when I’m not here you don’t need it.”

“Don’t care! It’s nice to have just in case. I never know when you’re going to revert now do I?” Souichi wasn’t about to give in, it didn’t matter that he’d been thinking along the same lines. “Anyway you’re just using logic to confuse me so you can jump me whenever!” Morinaga sat back and gave the older man a look.

“Have I tried anything recently? No, I haven’t! Don’t keep using that tired excuse. If you have to keep the lock at least come up with a better reason, sheesh!!” and he continued to work on it.

‘Ok, yeah, so it was a bit lame, but hell if I’ll ever admit it to him!’ Souichi grunted and crossed his arms. ‘His hair needs a trim,’ he thought as he watched it brush his collar. He almost reached out to touch it but pulled back at the last minute.

Morinaga said something and looked at Souichi, smiling until he got a good look at the other’s face. “Sempai?” he said softly, “Did you hear me?”

All Souichi could think was, ‘Damn he smells so good!’ “Huh? No I missed it,” he answered. He couldn’t take his eyes off the younger man’s face. ‘It’s been too long.’

Morinaga handed to lock to Souichi, “See right here? The pin’s been snapped in two. What on earth did you do to cause this?”

Souichi tried to bluster, “I didn’t do anything! The door just slammed shut and the lock flipped. What a shoddy piece of shit to break under just that little bit of pressure.”

“Just how hard did you slam it!?! If you want to replace it with another one, we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to get it.”

“No way am I paying to replace that! It’d probably just happen again anyway!” Morinaga’s presence was making it hard for him to focus. ‘Ah crap, I want him!!’ When he looked up again Morinaga was standing in front of him in shock.

“You said you won’t pay for a new one?” he gulped. “Does that mean…it can stay off?”

“Do **you** want to replace it?” Souichi asked dryly. He shoved it back at Morinaga. “Go ahead and get rid of it if it’s useless.” ‘What am I saying!?!

He glared at Morinaga who gave him a sweet small smile and replied, “Thank you Sempai. You just made my day – no my year!!” He leaned toward the other man and gently kissed his cheek. Well he was aiming for his cheek but Souichi had other ideas and turned it in to a full-on French kiss.

Neither man knew or cared what happened to the lock as they walked/stumbled their way into Souichi’s room and closed the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Morinaga Tetsuhiro noticed how the early morning sun shone into the apartment’s kitchen and realized he was happy. He smiled as he started to fix breakfast for himself and his lover. ‘Lover’ has such a beautiful ring to it he thought. He never believed that the day would come when he could honestly call his sempai ‘lover.’

‘Of course if I actually said it out loud, he’d probably punch me,’ he thought ruefully. ‘No, he would punch me, no probably about it!’ It didn’t matter to the dark-haired man; Tatsumi Souichi was his and had said as much less than two months ago.

‘He still hasn’t said he loves me, but he as good as said he needs me and that’s enough for now,’ he started whistling while frying bacon and getting the eggs ready. He remembered that night fondly, how sweet his sempai behaved, how hesitant and nervous he was, how determined to make Tetsuhiro understand just how serious he was about their staying together.

‘The amazing part is that he hasn’t taken it back or decided to run away…and he took the lock off his door last night!!!’ That was the icing on the cake to the younger man’s happiness this morning. After the lock removal Sempai had handed the lock to him, put his arms around Morinaga’s waist and, blushing furiously, kissed him. Tetsuhiro forgot all about the lock as it hit the floor and he guided his sempai into the bedroom and onto the bed.

As he daydreamed about how willing and hot his lover was last night he almost burnt the bacon, “Whoa! Crap, I hope I didn’t wake him up,” he said under his breath.

“Too late,” came the response from behind him; and, as he turned there was Souichi; his sempai, his lover. “ ‘Morning Morinaga,” said Tatsumi as he walked into the room and started the coffee maker.

Morinaga smiled, “Good Morning, Sempai.”

Tatsumi’s shoulders stiffened, he sighed and muttered, “Enough.”

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“No, nothing.”

Souichi was in a bad mood as he set off for school. He knew he was over-reacting and he was trying to calm down but Morinaga had once again got on his last nerve. ‘Shit! Why is it bothering me so much? He’s called me Sempai for about five years; I should be used to it. Lately I’ve come to hate that honorific!! He’s always around calling Sempai, Sempai! Why can’t he call me Tatsumi, or Souichi, or…anything other than Sempai!’ He came to a stop. ‘Of course I’ve never given him permission to call me anything else. I wonder what he’d do if I asked him to call me Souichi.’ He drifted off thinking of the possibilities and as a result was almost late to class.

After class Tetsuhiro hurried to the lab. Even though he was employed and worked part time, he still had about a year left before graduation and could still help out in the lab occasionally. He had no personal experiments going on, but could still help Sempai. ‘I hope everything’s ok with him. He seemed a little off this morning; almost pissed. Was it me, did I irritate him? Well, if I did I hope he lets me know so I can fix it.’ He rounded the corner, opened the door, and went in to see…an empty room.

‘Huh. Sempai’s not here yet. That’s unusual; guess I’ll get started, he should be here soon.’ Fifteen minutes later his sempai stormed in.

‘He’s so energetic!’ Tetsuhiro smiled to himself.

“What’s with that smirk? It’s creeping me out!” Souichi fumed. “How’s the data look?”

Morinaga grinned and handed the current findings over to his senpai to check out. “Good, good; we need to increase the samples for group A. Can you start three new cultures?”

“Of course, sem-…” Morinaga started to say then he saw Tatsumi flinch and stiffen. Morinaga frowned and walked up behind him.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange since this morning.”

“What do you mean ‘what’s wrong?’ Nothing’s wrong and I’m not strange. You’re imagining things,” Tatsumi blustered.

“Am I?” Morinaga asked, putting his arms around his lover’s waist, breathing in his scent.

“Baka! Watch where you’re grabbing, we’re at school,” Tatsumi replied but without much heat. “Anyway we need to start the new samples.”

Morinaga kissed the nape of his lovers’ neck and turned. “I’ll get right on it Sempai.”

Tatsumi froze, “That’s enough! I’ve had enough!” he yelled as he wheeled around.

“Huh?” Morinaga asked, shocked.

“Sempai! Sempai! Sempai, all you say night and day is sempai! I hate it! Can’t you call me something else!?!

Morinaga stood there with his mouth hanging open, completely dumbfounded while Souichi tried to get control of himself.

“You don’t like being called sempai? “

“I don’t like you calling me that! It’s not so bad at school, but you never call me anything else. Even when we’re in bed, when we make love, it’s always sempai!!! It sucks!”

By the time the shock wore off for Morinaga to say anything, Souichi had stormed out of the lab and he didn’t return. ‘He said when we make love!?!’ Morinaga looked like the cat that got the cream.

 

* * *

‘Shit, shit, shit! I’m such an idiot! Why did I say all that? Idiot!’ Souichi was pissed off at himself. He’d let his temper get the better of him. ‘What’s he going to do? More importantly, what is he thinking? I need to finish up at the lab, will he still be there? I’ll go back and face him and figure out what to say then.’ He headed back to finish his work.

When he got back Morinaga was gone. There was a note on the desk:

 

**I started the samples, organized your notes and went home to fix dinner.**

**I hope you’re feeling better? We’ll talk tonight, ok? – Morinaga**

 

“Damn!

When Souichi got home, he came in quietly to try and figure out where Morinaga might be. There were sounds coming from the kitchen. ‘I won’t be able to sneak past him, damn!’

“Sempai, are you home? I thought I heard the door open.”

‘Well he sounds normal.’

“Yeah it’s me,” as he walked into the living room. The table was set for the two of them. He walked into the kitchen. “Can I help with anything?”

Morinaga turned and smiled, “It’s just about ready, could you help me bring the food in?”

“Sure.”

After they sat down to dinner, Morinaga decided to attack.

“Sempai, what was that this afternoon? Why were you so upset?”

His beloved sighed. “I can’t stand it when you call me sempai all the time. It gets so old.”

“Then what do you want me to call you?”

“Wha- whatever you want to, just not sempai,” he started blushing.

Morinaga started smiling again as he leaned toward his temperamental lover. “Well, I don’t think Baka sounds very nice. Neither does moron; so what would you like me to say? Tatsumi-san? Souichi-san?” He took the blonde’s hand, “Or how about …Souichi?” The last was said in a husky voice right into his ear. Morinaga didn’t get any closer but Souichi could feel his body heat and shivered in anticipation. He couldn’t admit it but he loved listening to Morinaga’s voice when it was low and full of passion.

“S-Souichi is fine, just no more sempai when we have sex; in fact no more honorifics at all, alright?”

“Alright.”

* * *

When Tetsuhiro finished getting ready for bed he went into the living room and there was Souichi working away on his laptop. His back was to the door and Morinaga could see he was ready for bed. His hair was still damp and he was so damn sexy, he started to get turned on. When Souichi realized he was being watched, Morinaga sat down behind him and started massaging his shoulders. 

“Se--Souichi, you look really tense. Let me try to help you relax.”

“Bullshit,” he replied. “You’re just trying to feel me up,” but he relaxed into the massage. Morinaga could feel the tension draining from him.

“Do you have much left to finish?”

“No, I’m almost done.” Good, thought Morinaga smiling. He kept working on his lover’s shoulders for a bit and then let one hand trail down his spine to his lower back, where he started massaging. Souichi was enjoying it so much that he didn’t seem to mind. In fact he leaned back into it. Morinaga noticed his scent and breathed in deeply. 

He decided to try his luck and see if he could seduce his lover into going further, so he started nuzzling Souichi’s neck, nibbling and kissing up to his ear and nipping the lobe. “Mmph… ah… I told you,” Souichi sighed as he turned his head for Morinaga to get a better vantage point.

“But it feels good, right?” Morinaga asked. He slipped his hand into his lover’s pajama bottoms and started to massage his groin; gently stroking his shaft and the sensitive skin surrounding it. Souichi couldn’t think straight much less put two words together so he just groaned as he got harder from his lovers ministrations. Morinaga whispered into Souichi’s ear, “Let’s take this to my room.” Then he stood up, bringing Souichi with him and guided them both to the bedroom.

Once there, Morinaga started kissing Souichi in earnest, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Souichi was meeting him head on as their tongues started to tangle together. When they broke apart for air, Morinaga pushed him onto the bed and removed his sleep shirt, exposing that delicious torso. Souichi just looked at him, panting his eyes full of lust and need. Morinaga couldn’t get enough of the view. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and leaned down to play with his lover’s nipples, first licking, nipping and then sucking one then the other while Souichi squirmed and groaned beneath him. Morinaga started to explore, slowly working his way down to his lover’s waist, then he removed Souichi’s pants, revealing his erection. He positioned himself between Souichi’s legs and admired him from that angle.

“Have you any idea how beautiful you are, Souichi?” Morinaga started playing with his erection, lightly squeezing his balls and sending him into convulsions of pleasure. “You’re so wet, you want me that badly?”

Souichi could barely hear him over his own breathing. ‘How can he say all that shit without any embarrassment???’ “Mmph!” was all he could manage.

“Do you want me, Souichi?” Morinaga asked again as he started to play with his lover’s entrance, circling it lightly with his finger. The older man nodded, amber eyes ordering him to continue. Souichi felt it when the first finger entered him and he twitched. It still felt weird but he was quickly getting used to it. Then in went the second one and he could feel them circling inside him. Morinaga started moving them in and out slowly at first and them more and more rapidly, hitting his sweet spot so frequently he thought he would lose his mind 

“Morinaga, stop!” he panted. “I-I wan-want youuu… ahh!” He couldn’t finish his thought. Morinaga paused and met his lover’s eyes.

“You want me inside you? You want to feel me in you?” All Souichi could do was nod and hold his lover’s gaze as Morinaga entered him.

“Ahhh!” His body arched once Morinaga started to move. All Souichi wanted at that moment was to feel Morinaga completely inside him. “Mo…more…faster…yesssssss!”

Morinaga could tell Souichi was close so he started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Suddenly Souichi arched back again as he came and his seed spilled out between them. As Souichi’s body spasmed around Morinaga, he also reached his climax and came into his lover.

After Morinaga pulled out, he collapsed beside Souichi and pulled the older man close to snuggle. As they both started to drift off to sleep Morinaga whispered so low Souichi almost missed it, “I love you.”

“...I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

A few weeks passed and the two men were slowly getting used to the changes in their relationship. Today they were getting ready to meet Kanako to help her move to her new school. They were going more for moral support and to satisfy their curiosity about the school and where she’d be living. Since she’d be staying in the dorms, she didn’t need anything other than clothes and a few personal items. Morinaga was looking forward to the trip. He liked and cared a lot for Kanako; she was just like a little sister.

“Hurry up Morinaga or we’ll be late!” Souichi was stomping around the apartment, getting ready.

“Almost done,” the younger man called out. He came into the living room, pulling on a jacket as he went. “Let’s go, um, what are you looking for?” The older man was hunting through the desk for something.

“I bought Kanako a ‘good luck at the new school’ present and I can’t find it!”

Morinaga chuckled under his breath, bent over, picked the box up off the coffee table and handed it to Souichi, “You mean this?” ‘That’s so cute!’ he thought, ‘I just love you,’ came next, and then Souichi slapped him upside his head as he took the box. “Hey! What was that for? How mean!!”

“You were having weird thoughts again! I can tell just by looking at you and we don’t have time!” Souichi stomped to the door to leave. “C’mon, we’ve got to pick up Kanako.”

‘At least he didn’t put much force behind it,’ Tetsuhiro thought with a little smile. He hurried to catch up and snaked an arm around Souichi’s waist. Tatsumi froze as Morinaga whispered in his ear, “If we had time would you…?” Tetsuhiro heard a low “maybe” before Souichi wriggled out of his arms and almost ran to the waiting taxi.

* * *

“Isn’t the campus beautiful?” Kanako was so excited. She was starting a new adventure at a new school far from Nagoya. ‘No more being compared to my brothers!!’ She glanced at the two men walking behind her. They were both gorgeous and she noticed how they were attracting attention. She found it amazing how two such complete opposites could get along so well. 

‘I guess it’s true that opposites attract,’ she thought shaking her head over the fact that her brother had a male lover. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the idea. However she adored Morinaga and actually thought he was too good for her bad-tempered brother.

“Let’s go check out the cafeteria Kanako,” Souichi called. “I could use a coffee. You’ve been dragging us all over campus, we need a break.”

“Nii-san, you’re getting old!” Kanako shook her head as Morinaga laughed. 

“Then I guess we both are, ‘cause I’m tired too,” he called.

“Ok…the library’s in the same building so I’ll show it to you next.” She turned around and headed back to the main quad while the two men followed behind.

Souichi groaned, “I won’t be able to move after today.”

The younger man smiled, “Moving to a new place and a new school doesn’t happen every day. No wonder she’s so excited. We’ll be able to recover a bit since tomorrow’s Sunday.”

Souichi grinned while he watched the excited girl, “True, I’m glad we came today.”

Morinaga sighed while watching his beloved. Souichi seldom smiled so openly and Tetsuhiro could never get enough of it. ‘Damn, now I want to touch him! I know I can’t…how frustrating.’

Souichi caught his eye, picked up on his mood, and frowned. “Mo-ri-na-ga don’t make me kick you!! Not here!!!!”

“I know, I know!” Tetsuhiro moved a little away from his cranky lover. “I’m behaving….”

“Yeah, right,” Souichi glared. “Keep it up.”

* * *

After the three got something to drink, Morinaga and Kanako found a place to sit while Souichi went to the wash room. Kanako seemed a little nervous and after checking to see where her brother had gone she cleared her throat and asked, “Morinaga-san, is everything alright between you two now?”

Morinaga almost choked on his coffee at the sudden question, “Where did that come from?” he replied.

Kanako just gave him a look and then said, “You know I’m not stupid. You guys are so transparent! How do expect to fool people when you act so intimate towards each other?”

Morinaga could just stare. “Intimate? What do you mean? We haven’t done anything. Ha,ha…ha….” he trailed off.

‘He’s not even aware of it!’ she smiled at the older man. “It’s nothing huge; just you keep forgetting and calling him by his first name. Nii-san leaned over once and whispered something in your ear. You ran you’re hand down his back when you were pointing out one of the buildings and he didn’t hit you. It’s been stuff like that all day.”

Morinaga started blushing and looked down at his coffee cup, “Oh.”

“You know,” Kanako continued, “at first I was shocked when I realized Nii-san was gay; I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. But once I got to know you, I could understand what he saw in you and I definitely don’t have a problem with it anymore. I just think of you as another brother.”

“Wait a minute Kanako,” Morinaga interrupted, frowning. “You’ve got you’re facts a little off. Your brother isn’t gay. When you first became suspicious, we weren’t involved that way.”

“Yeah, right; that’s what Kurokawa said and I didn’t believe him either. Why pretend? It’s so obvious you love him.”

“True, I do love him and have for over five years now.” Morinaga went on, “But when you saw me kissing Souichi that time he wasn’t aware of what I was doing and if he’d known, he would have kicked me down the stairs! At the time he was dead drunk or I wouldn’t have tried anything. Our relationship didn’t start changing until about a year ago and even then I wouldn’t have called us lovers.”

“So what’s your relationship now?” Kanako leaned forward totally enthralled. Morinaga smiled at her curiosity.

“He’s finally accepted my feelings and assured me he wants us to be together, but he still hasn’t told me he loves me. Considering his orientation and how far he’s come, I can be patient and wait for that.”

“He hasn’t told you he loves you!?! That ninny! What’s taking so long?”

“He has a lot to come to terms with. Getting around your sexuality isn’t an easy thing. He isn’t gay; this isn’t natural or normal for him. And yet he still thinks enough of me to come this far! I can wait for the rest. I know one day he’ll be able to admit it; I have faith.”

Kanako sighed, “I love my brother so much and I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy too and I can see how good you two are for each other. Now that I’m out of the way I hope he’ll move forward.”

“Huh?” Morinaga was confused. “What do you mean Kanako-chan? Where does your being out of the way or not come into it?”

“You know our mother died when Tomoe and I were little?” she smiled sadly. “Daddy was traveling all over for his work so Nii-san took over raising us. He had the occasional girlfriend from time to time but they never lasted. As soon as the girls realized that we came first for him, they’d dump him. By his junior year he didn’t even **try** dating anymore; he just concentrated on us and his studies. At the time I didn’t realize just how much we interfered. Now thinking back it just makes me sad.”

Morinaga felt the tears at the back of his eyes, ‘I’m too sentimental,’ he thought wryly. “Kanako don’t even for a second feel guilty about what happened! Sempai loves you two so much; he would never regret his choices. He’s always lived his life the way he wanted and I don’t think he has any regrets, so don’t you have any either!”

He chuckled and looked around to see where Souichi was, “However, I am terribly glad things turned out that way ‘cause it gave me a chance!” his eyes twinkled with mischief. Kanako laughed.

“After the stalker incident I knew he was in good hands with you! To me you really have become a member of our family. Just don’t let him bully you too much; I know how selfish he can be.”

“I won’t,” Morinaga replied. “I’m not a complete pushover.”

* * *

Both men were quiet on the train ride home. Morinaga was mulling over what Kanako had told him and Souichi was remembering what he’d overheard. He was coming back from the wash room when he noticed the other two deep in conversation. He had almost gotten to them when he heard what they were talking about. They never saw him coming and still didn’t notice when he ducked behind a column nearby so he could listen in. 

“…That ninny! What’s taking so long?”

“He has a lot to come to terms with. Getting past your sexuality isn’t an easy thing. He isn’t gay; this isn’t natural or normal for him! And yet he still thinks enough of me to come this far! I can wait for the rest. I know one day he’ll be able to admit it; I have faith.”

‘WTF!!! Why is he discussing this with her of all people!!! ?’ Souichi thought furiously. Then he caught the next bit and his anger left him.

“I love my brother so much and I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy too and I can see how good you two are for each other. Now that I’m out of the way I hope he’ll move forward.”

“Huh?” Morinaga was confused. So was her brother, ‘Why does she want to be out of the way? That doesn’t make sense.’

“You know our mother died when Tomoe and I were little?” she smiled sadly. “Daddy was traveling all over for his work so Nii-san took over raising us. He had the occasional girlfriend from time to time but they never lasted. As soon as the girls realized that we came first for him, they’d dump him. By his junior year he didn’t try dating anymore he just concentrated on us and his studies. At the time I didn’t realize just how much we interfered. Now thinking back it just makes me sad.”

“Shit,’ Souichi thought. ‘Morinaga will start crying now.’

“Kanako don’t even for a second feel guilty about what happened! Sempai loves you two so much; he would never regret his choices. He’s always lived his life the way he wanted and I don’t think he has any regrets, so don’t you have any either! However, I am terribly glad things turned out that way ‘cause it gave me a chance!” his eyes twinkled with mischief.

‘WHAT!?!’ Souichi’s mouth dropped open.

Kanako laughed, “After the stalker incident I knew he was in good hands with you! To me you really have become a member of our family. Just don’t let him bully you too much; I know how selfish he can be.”

‘Shit! What does she mean by selfish!!’ Souichi glared.

“I won’t,” Morinaga replied. “I’m not a complete pushover.”

Souichi was ticked off by the whole episode. ‘How could Morinaga say all that stuff? The nerve of that guy telling her we have that kind of relationship! Of course we do have that kind of relationship now, but that really is beside the point.’ He also wasn’t too happy with his sister either, ‘I can’t believe Kanako! I didn’t know she felt like that. I never once regretted raising those two! They are the best part of my life.’ 

He looked over at Morinaga who was gazing out the window and in a world of his own; ‘He looks worn out. I hope he doesn’t start thinking weird things after his talk with Kanako. If he starts crying, I’ll deck him!’ as Souichi looked at the younger man it suddenly dawned on him that Morinaga was also part of “the best part” of his life. The realization made him dizzy. He thought he was going nuts but it was nevertheless true.

Morinaga heard Souichi gasp and glanced over at him. He was pale and staring at Tetsuhiro as if he’d seen a ghost. “Are you ok?” he asked his lover.

All Souichi could do was nod and look into the others emerald green eyes, ‘Were they always so green?’ he wondered. Morinaga reached out for the other man and covered his clenched hand with his own.

“You’re sure?” His voice was low and his eyes held in them all the love he felt for this beautiful man sitting beside him. All Souichi could do was gaze back at him and try to come to terms with his feelings. Neither of them noticed the other passengers who were staring and whispering about the two young men holding hands in the back of the train car.

“Souichi….” his voice trailed off as his sempai interlaced his fingers with Morinaga’s. Suddenly Souichi’s eyes focused on the man beside him.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just tired.”

“Well why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you when we get home.”

Souichi nodded and let his eyes close. In minutes he’d drifted off; however never once for the rest of the ride back did he let go of Morinaga’s hand.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language and smut

Tatsumi was working in the lab one afternoon when there was a knock on the door and Professor Fukushima came in. He was running behind on some tests and had been trying to catch up.

Morinaga was in Hamamatsu again and Souichi was finding it difficult to keep on top of things in the lab.

"Tatsumi-kun, how are you doing today?"

"Hello Professor," he answered distractedly. "The tests are going as well as can be expected. I'll be able to get the findings to you by the end of the week."

"That's fine, just fine," he smiled. "Have you been able to find a new lab assistant?"

"Not yet," Souichi grimaced. "My reputation has preceded me and no one wants the job." He scowled, "I reap what I sow, I suppose."

"Well, I don't know about that," the professor said smiling gently, "but I have a third year student who needs some extra lab credits and she would be willing to help you out."

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch," the professor laughed. "I think you two might get along and your fields of study are compatible. I know how hard it's been without Morinaga-kun and I believe you two could make a pretty good team."

"Ok, send her over and we'll see."

"Actually she'll be here in about ten minutes. Why don't you take her to dinner and talk it over. You will both be better able to decide after that."

"Professor! Don't you think that's a bit sudden? I'm not done here yet."

"Just go take a break. Knowing you, it'll be the first meal you've had all day." A knock sounded on the door, "Come in Sawanoi-chan! Let me introduce you."

A young woman walked into the lab. Souichi noticed that she barely came up to his chin. She was petite with very wavy chestnut hair and very blue eyes. 'I wonder if she's wearing tinted contacts,' Souichi thought. 'She's too cute to be serious about the work,' was his second (very unfair) assessment.

"Tatsumi Souichi, this is Sawanoi Nagomi," the professor introduced them. "She's one of my top third years, so behave," he winked and smiled at both of them and was gone.

"So, senpai, does he always do that? Blow in and then out again?" she laughed.

"He's a very persistent man," he replied with a scowl. "He wants us to grab a meal and talk this lab thing over, are you interested?"

"Of course Senpai," she answered with a bright smile. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Souichi was walking home after work was finished that night and he had to admit that the professor had been right. Sawanoi had a brilliant mind and quickly grasped what Souichi was trying to prove in the lab. 'She's no Morinaga, but she'll do,' he thought, pleased. 'If only she acted just a bit more serious, she's so flirty and playful. That could become annoying.' He felt slightly uneasy but he chose to ignore it. 'I wish Morinaga was back, I'd like to discuss her with him,' he sighed. During their enforced absences, Souichi missed seeing the younger man. Of course he would never admit it to Morinaga; his pride wouldn't let him.

He thought back. It wasn't like this was his first relationship; it certainly wasn't his first sexual one (although it was his first with a man) Back in high school there had been girlfriends – they were few and far between because he'd never been a player. He dated the girls he really liked, not just the ones he was attracted to.

His forays into dating always started out well but the girls got possessive and jealous, demanding more and more of his time. Time he didn't always have. He had his studies – he **had** to go to uni! And his little brother and sister took his time, too. The girls always came second to his siblings.

After a while he decided that it was easier and just as effective to take care of his sexual needs himself. Jerking off was cheaper: he didn't have to take himself out to dinner, shopping, or a movie in order to get some! By the time he started college he was so self-sufficient, he seemed totally uninterested. It wasn't entirely true, he  **was** a guy after all, but his natural reserve and short temper kept the girls at a distance.

He was actually seeing someone when Morinaga bulldozed his way into his life. After a while it ended; he still had his obligations; that hadn't changed once he entered university. Although this time around it wasn't jealously over his siblings, she was jealous of Morinaga!

At the time Souichi had laughed and shrugged it off. How anyone could be jealous of his kouhai was laughable. Sure he was a great guy and a good friend, but the older man put the younger one through hell at the lab! It was nothing to be envious of.

Since then there had been no one. Outside of his family, Morinaga had been the only other person in his life. Souichi just couldn't see his life without the other man, now even more than ever.

He opened the door to an empty apartment and turned on the living room lights. The place was too big with Morinaga gone. 'Well I guess I'll shower and hit the sack.' The shower was great; he felt relaxed and at peace. He got into bed and turned out the light. Thirty minutes later he threw the covers off as he sat up. He couldn't sleep; forget sleep he couldn't relax. More importantly he couldn't get those damn green eyes out of his head!

Souichi was determined not to miss the idiot; however his body had no intention of letting his mind get away with it. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Morinaga, or felt his hands on his body…or smelled the musky scent that surrounded the younger man like some sort of pheromone-rich aura. Souichi could pretend to be immune when Morinaga was there; it was easy to ignore. However, now that he'd been left alone he couldn't deny the pull the younger man had on him. It was like an addiction and Souichi was having withdrawals.

He lit a cigarette as he got out of bed. He started pacing in the hallway. 'Damn you! Even when you're not around you cause me trouble.' It was easy to blame Morinaga. He was the one who'd turned him into a walking erogenous zone! How dare that idiot make him crave his touch and then go out of town for training? How dare he not come home more often, either! "How dare he not be here when I'm so damn horny!?"

Souichi stopped dead, 'What the hell did I just say?' He looked at Morinaga's bedroom door and sighed as he entered. As he turned on the light he looked around the room. It was so familiar yet alien without its owner. He sat on the bed and grabbed the pillow. As he buried his face in it he thought, 'It's just four more days, I can do this, get through this.' He sighed again as he lay down. He closed his eyes and once again there was Morinaga.

Souichi threw the pillow across the room. He then brushed his hand across his nipples through his pajamas. "Mmmm," it felt good as his hand caressed his chest. Souichi took his shirt off and gently rubbed and pinched them; then he tried doing it a little rougher and it felt wonderful! He tried not to think too much, "Tetsuhiro, touch me, touch me lower," he whispered as his other hand trailed down inside his pants and he firmly took hold of himself. "Ahh, yes, that's it," he imagined his lover stroking him and he imitated what the younger man always did to him. "That's good, mmm…" he groaned. His eyes suddenly popped open; he just remembered what else Morinaga always did to him and Souichi just couldn't go there! 'He did say that to do both the front and back at the same time was more arousing,' he thought as he blushed. "I can't do that!" he whispered. "But…I…ugh!" Before he could chicken out, he quickly went to the bathroom for some cream, made sure all the lights were turned off, finished stripping, and got back on the bed.

"Ok, let's see," as he smeared the cream on his hand, he picked up where he'd left off. He began imagining Morinaga playing with him again, stroking his erection and then he slid his creamed hand to the back. After a little trial and error, Souichi rolled onto his side (it seemed easier that way), and started rubbing up and down the crack to his entrance. He was a bit shocked when he found it! He circled it with one finger and experimented by pressing here and there. When his finger actually went in he gasped in surprise. He started moving it in and out as well as around inside. When it felt easy to him he inserted the second one and continued to apply friction. His muscles started twitching and contracting as he started moving his fingers back and forth, 'I bet this would feel so good to do to Morinaga!' A picture of him doing just that rose up before him and he got even harder. He started panting and thought, 'Next I need to find…ahhh! Ok…found it.' He concentrated on moving both hands in sync and hitting his prostate as often as he could. As the heat and pressure built up, "Ummm almost….Ahhh!" he cried out as he came. He lay there in Morinaga's bed twitching from his orgasm, completely stunned that he'd done it there and like that!

'Shit! Why is it that every single time he's gone, I turn into a giant pervert? When he gets back he is so gonna get it!' Souichi smiled grimly. After he cleaned himself and the bed he lay back down and fantasized about what he'd do to the idiot once he came home until he fell asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, sex, yaoi

Souichi was content as he walked to the university; he was even whistling (a bit off-key). Today Morinaga was coming home. He'd managed to straighten the place up without breaking anything and was planning to take Morinaga out for dinner. He had the whole evening planned out. 'And that moron better not mess it up!' Suddenly it dawned on him how he was acting and he stopped dead. "Shit! I'm acting like a girl…no it's worse than that; I'm acting like **him**!'

He was just beginning to understand what the moron had gone through while he'd been in Canada and it pissed him off. All of a sudden he deflated, "I think I owe him an apology…" he said under his breath.

"Who, Senpai?" Sawanoi was by his side. "Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear," she smiled at him. He was so cute and looked rather lost.

"Ah, my roommate; he's coming home today. In the past, I believe I was a little unfair. I was just thinking out loud. So, did you get the data compiled for me?"

She laughed; he was so single-minded. "Yes, senpai; signed, sealed, and delivered so to speak," she handed it over. "Do you have plans tonight? I thought I'd treat you to dinner once we were through."

"Nah, I can't tonight. Like I said, my roommate's coming home today and I'll be leaving early. You can have an early day too. I think everything will be set by the time I leave."

She noticed how flushed he was, his eyes were sparkling, 'Too cute!' Over the past week she'd heard more than enough about his roommate. He was all Tatsumi-senpai seemed able to talk about outside of his work. He'd started the week complaining about the guy and ended it by making plans to spend time with him. His feelings were so obvious, she wondered if he was even aware of how much he'd given away when he spoke about the other man.

That afternoon Tatsumi was on fire to get through, Nagomi couldn't believe the slave driver she'd come to know was dying to leave. She heard the door behind her open, heard Tatsumi's indrawn breath, and saw his face. When she turned to look, a dark-haired, green eyed man had walked in. 'WOW! He's gorgeous.'

"Morinaga," she heard Tatsumi whisper.

'Ah, no wonder…'

"Senpai I'm thirsty, would you like me to pick up something from the cafeteria for you and your friend?" she asked smiling at the newcomer. "I think I will anyway, see you in a bit," and she was out the door.

Tetsuhiro was smiling at his lover, "Who's she?"

"…Ah, she's my new lab assistant. Professor Fukushima recommended her."

"I was wondering when you'd get around to that," Morinaga laughed. "Is she any good?"

"Surprisingly good as a matter of fact; but she's no you."

Morinaga looked both surprised and pleased. Sempai didn't praise him much. Curiously he asked, "Did you miss me?"

Souichi turned crimson, "Where'd that come from, all of a sudden?" he huffed.

His lover grinned, "You're usually not this nice to me, so I was curious. I missed you…" and he gave Souichi a look that took his breath away.

"Idiot," Souichi muttered as Morinaga leaned over for a quick kiss. "I'm almost done, and then we can leave. I hope you're hungry, I'm taking you out." He looked at Morinaga with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm hungry and not just for food," was the husky reply. Souichi looked up and saw Morinaga's face.

"Ok…um, give me a minute and we'll go."

The two men spent dinner catching up on their week apart. Souichi brought Morinaga up to date on his research and new assistant and Morinaga talked about what his training had covered. They enjoyed their time together immensely. By the time they had finished, it was so late the streets were deserted.

"Would you like to stop somewhere else for a drink or dessert before we head home?" Morinaga asked as they strolled toward their apartment.

"Hmm…that would be nice," Souichi thought for a moment. He turned to the younger man and casually suggested, "Why don't we just head home? Dessert's waiting there," then after scanning the area, he grabbed Morinaga's shirt and leaned in to kiss him.

As Souichi pushed his tongue into the surprised man's mouth, Morinaga realized just what his lover meant. When they separated he rather hoarsely replied, "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

By the time the two men stumbled into the apartment; it was as if a dam had broken and all they could do was experience the sensations of pleasuring each other. Scattered clothes left a trail behind them as they fumbled their way to Tetsuhiro's bedroom. The two tripped and fell onto the bed which gave slightly under their combined weight. After a brief struggle, Souichi wound up on top. He was like a man possessed and Tetsuhiro could only watch with bewildered delight. The older man straddled him and stared down hungrily. Souichi leaned over and kissed his lover, his tongue exploring and tasting him. As he pulled away, he sucked on Tetsuhiro's lower lip then trailed his tongue along his lover's throat until he reached just above his collarbone and sucked, leaving a mark. Morinaga was stunned, gasping and arcing into the sensations Souichi was producing in him.

Souichi sat back admiring his handiwork and then bent forward again and licked one of Morinaga's nipples. "Ahhh!" Morinaga lay there with half closed eyes watching his beloved and he couldn't believe it. It was a dream come true for him. "Just…um, who are you …and what…have you...hmmm…done to my Sempai!?" he gasped.

Souichi looked up into his lover's face and snarled, "Don't get cocky! Just let me take care of you!" Morinaga didn't have time to think that statement through before Souichi started exploring again. His hands started moving lower to Morinaga's pants and fumbled with the button and zipper. They didn't want to come free and Souichi started to get frustrated, "How can you do this so easily? Ah, there we go!" as the zipper came down and he pulled Morinaga's pants and briefs off. He was blushing as he looked at his now chuckling lover and muttered, "You won't be able to laugh in a minute." He bent down again and placed a kiss right below Morinaga's belly button, turning his laughter into moans. The younger man loosely twined his hand into Souichi's hair at the touch. Souichi started tasting his kouhai again and trailed his tongue down and around the base of his arousal, making Morinaga gasp and buck up to meet his lips. Souichi was so into the responses he was getting from Morinaga that he couldn't stop himself from experimenting. He looked up at his lover's face again as he took him into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the top and across the slit.

"Ah..mmm…yes, just like that!" Morinaga finally found his voice. "Sou-Souichi, you're doing great, that feels sooooo good!"

Souichi pulled away for a second to catch his breath and smiled rather grimly; then he went back to his ministrations. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing, but at the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking, 'Don't gag! Don't gag!' He was amazed that he didn't find the whole thing disgusting. In fact it felt…pretty good and he was equally as turned on as his lover. He then kissed and licked along Morinaga's shaft down to his balls and back up to the head again, while Morinaga whimpered and moaned. 'Shit this is good,' Souichi thought as he took Morinaga into his mouth and started sucking.

Morinaga gasped and once again placed his hand on the back of Souichi's head, grabbing into his hair. He was trying so hard not to push his lover since this was his first time giving head, but ohhhh WOW!

When Tetsuhiro knew he couldn't last much longer he groaned, "Souichi you need to let go! I don't think you'll like it if I come in your mouth." Silently the older man agreed and freed him. He sat up somewhat dazed, and realized he still had his own pants on. He quickly remedied this oversight and once again straddling Morinaga leaned over to kiss him. The younger man wanted to take over but Souichi shook his head. "Like I said before, let me do this, damn it!" Tetsuhiro's eyes got bigger as Souichi grabbed the cream he'd left on the nightstand and quickly prepared his fingers. He smiled at the younger man's reaction, "You weren't expecting this, huh?" Tetsuhiro gulped and shook his head. Souichi chuckled…and started fingering himself while Morinaga let out a sigh and watched, fascinated. 'When did he…how long has he…?'

"So sexy," the younger man whispered while watching his lover's face as he played with his own ass. When Souichi thought he was ready, he took Morinaga's member into his hand and positioned himself to accept him. At this point Tetsuhiro was steadying him so Souichi could lower himself onto his erection. He moved up and down slowly until he worked his way onto his lover. "Tetsu…hiro, ahhh," he gasped and that was all Morinaga needed as he started thrusting up into him. They were both so far gone that it didn't take long for them to reach completion.

Souichi arched back as he came onto Morinaga's stomach and seconds later the younger man spasmed and came as well. Souichi collapsed onto the younger man and it looked like he'd be happy to stay there for the rest of the night. Tetsuhiro smiled and held his exhausted lover, cradling him against his body. His last thought was, 'Just how far will he be willing to go!?' before he dozed off with Souichi by his side.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mature situations, and a little OOC behavior from Souichi towards the end; honestly it was the only way I came up with to make the chapter work! You have been warned... ^^

 

Souichi was the first to wake the next morning. Morinaga had him clasped to his chest, a blissful smile on his face. 'Wonder what he's dreaming about,' he thought, sourly. 'The way he looks, it's probably to do with bedding me! What a pervert.' He pulled away just enough to prop himself up on an elbow and continued to stare at his lover, 'It's ridiculous for a man to have such long eyelashes,' he took inventory, really taking the time to see him for once. 'He's taller and bulkier than me…ugh! In a real fight I could never win…. He's toned, too; I guess from all that walking. Beautiful eyes, nice smile, good teeth….' He started silently laughing at himself. 'I sound like I'm assessing a horse for stud.'

He gasped when he realized what he'd just thought. 'What am I doing? I need a shower!' and he started to disengage himself from Morinaga. The younger man had other ideas and tightened his hold on Souichi. "Oi! Morinaga, you idiot, let me go!" he squeaked.  Tetsuhiro woke up with a start and let go. Souichi backed away and got out of bed. "Please try not to crush my ribs when you're asleep!"

"Ah, I'm sorry; I thought you were a pillow," he replied drowsily.

"Well watch it next time or this 'pillow' will deck you!"

Morinaga chuckled at the mental image this conjured. "It'd be worth it to have you in my arms a bit longer." He grinned and enjoyed the view of Souichi dropping both the sheet and his jaw. The blonde was speechless as he scrambled to pull himself together and cover up again. He was both pissed and mystified. He just didn't get this guy!

Souichi shook his head, "It's at times like this I wonder whether or not you're a masochist."

"If I were, you'd be the top!" Tetsuhiro replied impishly, his green eyes flashing. He was thoroughly enjoying this conversation.

"If I was the top, we'd have never begun!" Souichi gasped, flabbergasted.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a masochist!" the younger man winked.

Suddenly Souichi flushed to the roots of his hair as a thought occurred to him. He turned his head away and muttered to himself. Tetsuhiro didn't catch it and asked, "What's that Sempai?"

Souichi frowned and said, "Never mind," while trying to get away from his kouhai.

Of course the dark-haired man wasn't about to let it go, "Aw, come on; don't be like that! I didn't hear you and I'd like to know what you're thinking."

Souichi was pissed again, "Fine! I was wondering if you'd be ok with being the bottom! There! Are you happy now, you moron!" He was turning even redder as he said this and it took a minute for all the implications to hit Tetsuhiro. When it finally dawned on him what the older man was saying he almost outdid Souichi in the blushing department.

"Umm…" he swallowed, hard, "w-would you really want to top me?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Yes…no…well…I'm just asking! If it's such a hardship, never mind!" He tried to stomp off but Morinaga wouldn't let him.

He took the fidgeting man into his arms and whispered in his ear, "I'd let you do anything to me you wanted – outside of hospitalization that is." He looked into his lover's eyes as he licked his lips, "Any time you want me just let me know."

Souichi smacked him and finally managed to wriggle away. Panting, he huffed, "How can you always say such embarrassing things without even hesitating!? You're so annoying!" and with that he stomped off to the bathroom.

Morinaga rubbed his jaw, smiled and started changing the bed, humming happily to himself.

Souichi heard him as he started his shower. 'Shit! Why did I say that!? It's not like I actually want to…' a picture rose up in front of him of Morinaga naked, aroused, and wanting; waiting for him to enter, to take him. His eyes clouded at the thought, 'Damn, I'm getting turned on! Shit, that bastard; just look at what he's done to me!' Yet once again Souichi decided it was all Morinaga's fault.

* * *

Souichi was irritated. He kept thumping around the lab and dropping things. They'd already had to clean up three messes and what little patience he had left was quickly evaporating. Sawanoi was completely fed up with the big idiot and was trying to get him to talk, but he was being stubborn; she wondered if he'd had a fight with his roommate. CRASH!

"Oh good grief, Senpai; if you can't keep ahold of the slides, just go home already!" she threw up her hands and grabbed the broom…again!

"Ahh, what's wrong with me today!" he was just as fed up as his assistant and pissed off to boot. He sat down at his desk with his head in his hands and pulled on his hair in frustration. "I can't concentrate!"

Nagomi sighed and sat next to Souichi, "So what's eating you, Senpai? This isn't like you."

He sighed and muttered, "I don't know…." He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I have a massive headache, which might be part of the problem."

"Ok, so what's the rest?" she stood up and started massaging his shoulders. He jumped a little but she was persistent since he was so stiff; he needed to relax before he destroyed the lab. "Is the problem with your roommate? Did you two have a fight?"

"No, a fight would be easier to deal with. Things are going really well right now and it's driving me crazy!" He started to relax and turned to glare at his assistant.

"Ok… that doesn't make sense Senpai!" she glared right back and kept massaging.

"I know, I'm very well aware of that and it's driving me nuts! I can't explain it to myself much less anyone else," he sighed in frustration.

Sawanoi thought a minute, "Are you afraid to be happy, Senpai?" she asked softly.

He stiffened, then shrugged and slumped into his chair. She continued with her massage and thought about what he'd said. "Is your roommate in town this week?" she asked.

He nodded and replied, "He's busy today catching up on his assignments and reports."

"Ok, then let me take you to lunch! We both need some fresh air and I'm a good listener if you decide you want to talk," she smiled and held out her hand to the older man. He grimaced and let her pull him out of his chair.

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for," he muttered as they left for the cafeteria.

After they got their food, they found a quiet spot and sat down. They ate silently for a little while until Souichi sighed.

Nagomi decided to try the direct approach, "What's wrong Senpai; if you're not fighting and everything's going well, what's eating you?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment. Slowly the whole story started spilling out. He acted like it was being ripped from him; it was as if he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He ended with, "I've known him for almost four years now and I trust him with my life. It took me a year to come to terms with the fact that I want our relationship as much as he does. I…I don't know where to go from here. I'm turning into someone I don't recognize anymore."

"You're just scared. I think it's natural under the circumstances. I'm amazed (and flattered) you've been this honest with me," she covered his hand with hers and patted it as she smiled.

He shook his head and grumbled, "Beats me why I did, but you're a good listener and you didn't freak out, just accepted the situation as normal. I trust that you can keep this to yourself," that came with a rather frightening glare. She just grinned back, and he shook his head again, "Besides, if I hadn't spilt it, I think I'd have exploded. It's a relief to talk to someone who's neutral, who doesn't have an axe to grind. Thanks," the last part was said rather reluctantly, and so softly she almost missed it.

"So, where do you go from here, Senpai? It sounds like you want to live the rest of your life with him and from what you've said, he obviously feels the same. At this point it should be smooth sailing and you two acting all lovey-dovey, right?" she couldn't quite imagine that scenario!

"Lovey-dovey!? Blech! Why should we act that way?" he was completely shocked at the suggestion.

She laughed, "Isn't that what people in love do?"

"But is it love!?" his voice broke. "I don't know; that's what's killing me! It's not fair to him either, that I'm so wishy-washy about all this."

Sawanoi's mouth fell open, "You don't know? How could you not know?"

"I've never felt this way before! I thought I was in love once, but this is nothing like that. I…I just don't know!" his voice cracked and he thumped his head on the edge of the table in frustration.

'Ah Senpai, how blind can you be,' she thought while he pulled himself back together. Aloud she said, "I see; what would it take for you to figure it out; Morinaga-san fighting for his life in a hospital?"

"Bite your tongue, woman!" he whispered, going pale. "Don't even joke about that," he said faintly.

"Senpai, I think you have your answer. Just accept it already," she smiled a bit impatiently.

His eyes widened as he thought it over and he started to blush furiously. "You may be right…But it can't be, can it?"

Souichi and Nagomi were so focused on their conversation and the ensuing results they didn't notice they were being watched.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, sex, yaoi!

Rumors were flying around campus even before Souichi and Nagomi finished lunch. Never before had anyone seen the blonde in such an intimate conversation with a girl and speculation was high among their acquaintances. Of course Souichi was completely unaware of this as he started to face his own feelings and demons. He couldn't concentrate on anything at school and he knew if his lack of concentration continued, he'd mess up his projects. 'Damn it! I'm useless today,' he thought. He turned to Nagomi who was frowning over her results. "Sawanoi, I think I'll head home today. I've done all I can at the moment. If the professor comes in, can you give him the report over on my desk?"

She looked at the older man with concern. His voice was…off and he didn't look very well. "Of course senpai, are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "I just need some air and my current experiment needs some time to develop, that's all."

'Yeah, riiiight,' she thought. "Don't worry, senpai, I'll give it to him if he comes in. I was planning on leaving around 8pm tonight, so if anything comes up, just give me a call, ok?"

"Alright, I don't expect I will though," he'd noticed earlier that she was far more tactful than Morinaga when he'd been his assistant and at the moment Souichi was incredibly grateful for it. After he left the lab, he headed for the park near their apartment and strolled around, deep in thought.

'What's wrong with me!?' he sighed. 'Two men can't love each other, can they? That idiot would say they could, but I'm not so sure. …I guess I could just be obsessed with him, but that doesn't seem right either! God knows the sex is great…' he vigorously ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and almost pulling it down. 'Ok, yeah, he's great in bed. I'm even starting to participate more and he seems to like it. I enjoy experimenting with him…on him,' his eyes fogged over as he thought about last night. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as a shudder went through him. He slumped down on a bench and looked at his feet. 'Ok, I admit it, I like what he does to me, and I want it!'

'He's never made me feel as if I was less of a man in bed. He's a bit…dominating, but I don't particularly mind that,' he thought, deeply blushing. He started to squirm, 'Why don't I mind it? I shouldn't enjoy it this much! I mean, everywhere else I'm completely in control, which is as it should be. I've  **had** to be…for so long…' he frowned. 'Is that why…I enjoy it so much when he takes over!?' another shudder ran through him and he sighed. 'Do I  **want**  to be controlled? …No! Not really…at least not normally; just in bed…. No! That can't be true!' He put his head in his hands and rocked slightly on the bench.

* * *

Tetsuhiro was so busy with meetings and classes that he didn't have time for anything else. He completely missed the rumors starting to surround his lover. All he could think about was how to tell Souichi he wasn't going to be home for the full week he had originally planned. He'd received a call earlier from his supervisor in Hamamatsu asking him to return in two days. Since he was determined to get placed in Nagoya after graduation, he wasn't going to argue about an early return. He would do anything it took to come back to Souichi's side permanently! Now he just had to tell his cranky lover about it. He decided to go home early and fix one of Souichi's favorite meals to soften him up; so, he left directly after class without even stopping by the lab first.

* * *

Souichi made it home just as Tetsuhiro finished cooking dinner. He was quiet since he hadn't come to any definite conclusions in the park. If anything he was even more confused than before. His only certainty was that he wouldn't run away anymore, he just didn't want to. He needed and wanted Morinaga and that was as far as his mind would let him go.

As they sat down to eat, the younger man told him about his early return and how long he'd be gone for this time. "Two weeks!?" the blonde wasn't happy about it but he absolutely would not say anything negative. "Well, do your best and don't screw around!" he glared at his lover.

Tetsuhiro laughed, "Don't worry, Sempai! The work is fascinating so I can't help but get into it." He quickly turned serious as he added, "However I'll miss you terribly, it's going to drive me crazy!"

As Souichi started clearing the dishes, he stared at Morinaga and snapped, "Don't get so cocky! Just concentrate on your priorities!" He was secretly very glad he wouldn't be the only lonely one.

As the younger man moved in and grabbed Souichi he replied, "I am," and firmly kissed the older man. "Right now and until tomorrow, you're my only priority!"

Souichi groaned as he leaned into the other man's grasp and deepened the kiss. He was holding Tetsuhiro and kissing him so fiercely, the younger man pulled away to catch his breath. "Souichi, what's wrong?" he'd finally noticed that his lover wasn't himself.

"It's nothing! Man, you have the lousiest timing. Don't you get it? I want…" he trailed off when he realized what he'd been about to say. He shrugged out of the younger man's hold and headed for the kitchen to clean up. "I think we need to clean up in here first."

Tetsuhiro wasn't buying it, and grabbed the older man from behind and drew him in to his chest, "What do you want? What can I do for you? Please tell me."

Souichi closed his eyes and frowned. He was irritated, but more with himself than with the idiot behind him, "Why do you always do this? Grab me like this?"

Tetsuhiro blinked in surprise and answered, "Because there's less likelihood of you decking me this way." When Souichi twisted around to glare at him, he was grinning. He knew it would probably piss him off but it was the truth! He hugged Souichi closer and nuzzled his neck, "And it's easier to do this, too. So, Sempai, what do you want me to do?"

Souichi looked down at the hands holding him and groaned, his legs were getting weak, damn his body! "I want you…to…h-hold me…all night…ah…tonight!" he said it so softly that Tetsuhiro wasn't certain he'd heard correctly.

The younger man looked at him blankly for a moment, "All right!" He picked Souichi up, threw him over his shoulder and walked back to his bedroom, shut the door and tossed his completely dumbfounded lover onto the bed. Before Souichi could move a muscle, Tetsuhiro had him pinned.

"M-moron! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Tetsuhiro had a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I decided not to give you a chance to back out, that's all. You also didn't look like you could walk too well either, so…" he said playfully.

Amber eyes glared into green ones, "You're such a jerk! I could walk just fine!" he snapped back. The younger man relaxed slightly as he looked at the incredibly stubborn and enchanting man beneath him. He gradually noticed how his sempai's body was reacting to him and he slowly smiled as he ran one hand over that lovely body. He heard Souichi sigh and met his eyes again. The blonde was obviously turned on and trying very hard not to show it.

The younger man started to unbutton Souichi's shirt, "Are you turned on? Did you like it when I threw you onto the bed? How interesting…" he chuckled as he leaned over and licked the other man's neck.

"No, I'm not…turned on…ahhh! And, and I didn't like it!" Souichi turned his head away which just provided Morinaga with more area to fondle with his mouth.

"Really?" He shifted until his crotch was positioned over Souichi's and he started rubbing himself on his lover. Souichi continued to get harder as the younger man provided friction; then he groaned as he closed his eyes and started to move with him. He was so completely into it he didn't even notice when Tetsuhiro let go of him and began to undress them both. When Tetsuhiro bent back over his lover he chuckled, "Sure you aren't turned on!" and he began to kiss Souichi as he rubbed and tweaked his nipples. He then kissed down to them and started sucking.

"Ahh! Damn you…mmm…Morinaga! Umm…could you move…ha…ha… down a bit?" Souichi eyes widened in shock, 'What did I just say?'

Tetsuhiro grinned, eyes flashing, "Down to where, Souichi? Where do you want me to suck next?" he licked the nipple he'd been working on. "Is this not enough?"

Souichi was wriggling around on the bed, trying to get Morinaga to do what he wanted without saying what it was, but the younger man could be stubborn too. Souichi wasn't getting the relief he needed and finally gave in, "No! Not enough…shit! You shit!"

As Tetsuhiro moved down to take Souichi into his mouth he kept his eyes on his lover, gauging his reactions, making sure he was enjoying himself. He didn't want to waste a second of their night together on side issues or roadblocks thrown up by the older man. He was determined to keep the blonde preoccupied and feeling as good as he could for as long as possible.

Souichi moaned and grabbed the back of Tetsuhiro's head as he began thrusting into his mouth. The younger man was surprised and very pleased at such a straight-forward reaction. It looked like Souichi really wanted this; and Tetsuhiro was just the person to give it to him. As the older man came, Tetsuhiro swallowed it all and made sure to carefully clean him up. Souichi moaned and started to get hard again from all the attention.

"Do you want me to do it again, or would you like me to concentrate on a different area?" the younger man wasn't actually expecting much from the question so he was quite shocked when Souichi sat up and pulled Tetsuhiro down for a kiss, his tongue pushing into the younger man's mouth. As Tetsuhiro responded, the two men collapsed onto the bed, Souichi was demanding more and the younger man was giving it to him.

Tetsuhiro had never seen the blonde so… very eager! The younger man broke away and moved behind his lover. Souichi knew what Tetsuhiro was up to and moved to position himself. 'Wow! I didn't expect this,' thought the younger man. 'This just keeps getting better and better!'

"Mmm…hurry up…Mori…ngh…aahh!" Souichi moaned when his lover grabbed his hips and started preparing him. Souichi really didn't want to wait, but Morinaga knew he'd regret it later so he held firm until he was sure his lover was relaxed enough to take him in. Then the younger man plunged in, he just couldn't hold back any longer and it looked like Souichi felt the same way. Tetsuhiro didn't have to do much, Souichi was moving on his own and it felt great, but as Tetsuhiro steadied him, he faltered and the younger man took over and slammed into him, probably more forcefully than necessary, but it felt so good, he got swept away.

As both men reached climax, Souichi arched back into Tetsuhiro and the younger man grabbed him. They tumbled onto the bed together and lay there panting, trying to get their bearings. "We got a bit carried away, Sempai," Morinaga panted into the other man's ear.

Souichi hoarsely answered, "You think?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

As Tetsuhiro headed back to Hamamatsu the next day he was troubled. 'Sempai wasn't himself last night. I've never seen him that…needy,' the younger man worried. 'He can be cranky, stubborn, and demanding, but the only time I've ever seen him desperate was right after the fire; nothing like that's happened recently, so why? Is he keeping something from me?' It felt like an end of some sort, 'Like he was saying goodbye; I don't like this!'

* * *

Souichi was irritated, "Shit, shit, shit! What was my problem last night? What was I trying to prove!? The only thing I accomplished was to get my ass worn out…we were at it all night,' he stopped right inside the front gate at the university and lit a cigarette. He looked around as he puffed away and noticed a few underclassmen staring at him. 'What's their problem? Is there something on my face? Are my pants unzipped?' He surreptitiously checked just to be sure, 'No, that's not it. Jeez, get a life people!' He headed over to the lab and once there completely forgot about the stares.

Later that afternoon he was rather forcefully reminded of the earlier incident. Sawanoi came in completely flustered, her hair looked like she'd been pulled through a hedge backward and her usual cheery attitude had vanished. "Senpai, we've got a problem… and it could end up being a big one!"

He took one look at her and had her sit down while he got her some water to drink. "What happened to you? You look like shit, Sawanoi!"

"Thanks a lot, you jerk! Yesterday when we had lunch some of my friends saw us together. I suppose we looked…cozy and they started speculating about why. This school's rumor mill is infamous and the stories have gotten a bit out of hand."

"Oh come on, Sawanoi," he snorted. "How bad could it be; what exactly are the rumors? What could a bunch of flighty idiots come up with?"

"Tatsumi-senpai, you just don't understand women! I've known some of those girls since middle school and believe me when a bunch of women get together; we can be worse, bawdier, than any group of men. No matter how lady-like a girl is, when she's with her own kind she changes. You  **have**  heard of peer-pressure, right?" He looked so completely disbelieving, Nagomi sighed and spelled it out for him, "Let's see: One is that I'm a cheating bitch who seduced you under the guise of being your lab assistant. The second is that you hid your true colors under a façade of scholarly interest while in fact you prey on innocent women who wander into your lair," she laughed. "That was a good one! The third is that you fell for me and seduced me away from Jun-san, that's my boyfriend, and we're about to run away together. I could go on, but I think you get the point."

As Nagomi was explaining the situation Souichi went pale and remembered the earlier stares. "That's crazy! Anyone who knows me knows better than that. There's no way anyone would believe that crap!"

"But Senpai, how many people on campus really know you? You just don't understand. Originally you were considered practically asexual, just not interested in anyone and with a horrible temper to boot. They were fine with that, believing you were completely devoted to your studies and off-limits. Now, however, that image has been shattered. Now you've become fair game, a walking target to be captured, conquered, and claimed. I'm so sorry about this! I feel a little to blame for what's about to happen. I should have known our conversation was out of place there."

Souichi couldn't help but feel she was being a little silly by overreacting like this, "How on earth could you have anything to apologize for? It's not your fault, don't talk like a fool. If what you say is true (and I have my doubts) it's their doing, not yours. Now get a grip, straighten yourself up, and get to work!" He thought for a second, "Wait a minute, do you need to explain this shit to your boyfriend?" When she nodded he reluctantly continued, "Ok…go and take care of your business, I'll handle things here; but you'll have to make up for it tomorrow!" even though the words were gruff, his tone was kind, he knew she was upset.

She smiled gratefully and as she headed out the door, she turned back to him, winked and said, "Senpai, you're the best!" then she was gone.

'She's got to be exaggerating, there's no way the rumors are that bad! And if they were I can't believe I'd be targeted. I've been on this campus for almost eight years and have never been bothered, why would they start now?' He decided she was a fool after all and went back to work. When he took a break an hour later, he realized how wrong he'd been.

As he headed for the cafeteria, he noticed the stares. He had the uncomfortable sensation of having a target painted on his back. Some of the women looked positively predatory and a few of the men seemed pissed off. He decided to just ignore them, but while he was getting his coffee, a girl came up to him. She was a cute, little red-head who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly and in a matter of minutes had the blonde literally backed into a corner! She wanted to convince him that they'd be good together and should go out and Souichi was completely at a loss as to how to handle it.

"But Tatsumi-san, we could have a really good time together, why don't we go out and see what happens," she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled up at him. When he tried to move her away, she grabbed his hands and leaned in to kiss him. That was when he reached his limit and he moved her away and scooted sideways to get some distance from her.

"Just a minute, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not interested! Now if you'll excuse me…" he tried to edge past her but she pressed up against him, still trying to accomplish …something, he wasn't sure what. When she started to come after him, he bolted back to the lab.

Every time he left the lab to run errands, eat, go to the bathroom, there were more of them, ready to proposition him. He started keeping count after the first few and was astonished at the end of the day when he realized the number had reached thirty! He began locking the lab door just to feel secure. "What's wrong with these women!" he ranted to himself. "Are all the females on this campus, rabid sluts!? How am I supposed to work around here like this?" Some had even shoved notes and photos under the door to the lab. "I never realized women could be so aggressive, I wonder when they'll get tired of this game."

By the end of the week, Souichi truly felt as if he were being hunted. He couldn't even go to the library any more after three underclassmen had surrounded him there. His bellow of "Leave me alone, I'm not that easy!" became something of a legend around campus.

He was hiding in the lab again on Friday when Nagomi came in to work. She immediately saw how bad he looked; he had dark circles under his eyes and appeared to have lost weight. He kept jumping at every little sound. "Senpai, how much longer before you leave today?"

"I was planning on leaving around six, why?"

"I thought we could walk part-way home together, you don't look well and I can run interference for you if anyone tries to get too close," she was starting to worry about him, he really did look dreadful!

He thought about it for a minute, "Nope, I don't like the idea of using you as a shield. I'm not a coward; I can handle a bunch of girls. Just how weak do you think I am?"

"If you were fighting men, I wouldn't worry at all! You'd just beat the hell out of a few and the rest would back off, but you can't do that with women. You're too much of a gentleman to deck them and they're wearing you down. You're going to make yourself sick and what would you do then, hmm? Are they even bothering you at home?"

"No, I'm safe at home. If they tried, I'd report them to the police and they know that. I just can't sleep, I keep having weird dreams and they're keeping me up at night."

"When does Morinaga-san return? Have you told him about this mess?"

"One more week; he'll be home next Friday. No, I didn't want to bother him with this. He'd only worry, or he'd try to weasel out of work to come back early. I hope this is over by then, I think some of them are losing interest….Maybe."

"I hope you're right, senpai," she wasn't so sure it would happen that quickly.

* * *

Nagomi finally talked him into letting her walk him off campus. Her presence did help keep the others at a distance and he was grateful. After they parted he decided he'd thank her properly the next time he saw her.

As Souichi walked home that night he wondered if it wouldn't be better to just tell them the truth, 'If they knew about Morinaga, that would probably make them back off, but I don't want to be targeted by homos either.' As he walked, he thought back to the beginning of his weird relationship with the younger man. It had started out as a normal friendship, but it all changed with that first kiss. He still couldn't believe he'd let it go in that direction. He remembered the first time they'd had sex. What a stupid mistake! If he just hadn't gone looking for alcohol, hadn't found that damned bottle, none of the past year would have happened. He stopped in surprise when he realized that he no longer felt angry about it, just relieved.

Once he got home, he decided take a shower. As the water poured over him, he relived the past year; all the good and the bad washing over him with the water and something inside him clicked into place and he broke down. It was as if a wall had disintegrated. Souichi felt like he was losing his mind and yet for the first time he could see clearly. He loved him! He really loved that idiot. Souichi started laughing and then crying again, "I'm getting hysterical!" but he wasn't angry. He was happy, happier than he had any right to be. He had been so selfish, had hurt Morinaga over and over again and again; and yet the younger man had stayed by his side. "I owe him an apology, I love him, ah and now I want him!" he groaned as he thumped his head against the shower wall.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

Monday rolled around damp and overcast. It matched Souichi's mood perfectly. He had managed to get some rest over the weekend but he wasn't looking forward to school today. He just hoped it would be an improvement over the last week.

As soon as he arrived on campus he was surrounded. He couldn't believe these…these…words failed him. He'd tried everything he could think of to dissuade them. He'd been rude, disgusting, and violent (short of actually hitting them). He'd yelled and cussed; been as vulgar as possible. The only thing he hadn't done was tell them the truth; although until three days ago he hadn't even been sure what that was. He still didn't think he could bring himself to do it, but if there was no other way…he might just have to.

For the time being he put his head down, completely ignored them and waded through the crowd until he could get to the buildings. He shook them off and headed for his first class, once there he was safe; at least for a while. As he sat down and pulled out his notebook he couldn't help but think about Morinaga's return; he smiled slightly in anticipation, then he frowned. He had to end this situation; he didn't want his lover walking into the middle of this mess. There was no telling what the younger man might do and Souichi had enough to deal with. This mess had to be resolved before Morinaga came home.

Once class was over, Professor Fukushima called Souichi over to his desk. Souichi liked the older man. He considered him one of the most brilliant minds in the field and was grateful he had taken an interest in him. "Tatsumi-kun, just what's been going on lately? You seem to have a bevy of beauties following you around," he said, a bit dryly, to his student.

"Ugh! I wouldn't use such nice words for that bunch of harpies!" Souichi growled.

"I didn't think you were enjoying the attention," chuckled the professor. "Would you like some help?" the older man offered with a grin. "Most of the girls are from our department and I believe I can scare them off. However, the ones from other departments might take a bit more convincing. I could get some colleagues to help."

At first Souichi was disinclined to accept the older man's help, "Professor, what does it say about me if I have to have my sensei (and his friends) scare a bunch of ditzy girls off? I wouldn't be able to hold my head up on campus ever again! I can't do that."

Fukushima sighed, "You're such a stubborn fool. They're keeping you from focusing on your work and assignments, and it's starting to show in your results. If you mess up now there won't be a second chance. I want to recommend you for a position as an Assistant Professor, but if you ruin your work and your health all for your vanity I won't be able to do a thing. Get it through your head, boy; there's more at stake here than your blasted pride!" The professor was pissed and he left Souichi blinking in surprise. He'd never seen the older man like this before.

"…I see. You want me to be…a teacher?" when the professor nodded he sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. It was what he'd always wanted and here it was, being handed to him on a silver platter. He thought for a moment and said, "I…I don't know what to say." He looked up at the older man, "Do you think you can do it? Get them off me? They won't listen, and you say  **I'm**  stubborn? I have nothing on these…females," he absolutely refused to call any of them ladies! The professor nodded again at the blonde.

"You really don't have to do everything by yourself you know," he patted Souichi on the shoulder. Then he chuckled, "I'm making no promises but I'll do my best. Do you have any more classes today?" when Souichi shook his head, he continued, "Then get to the lab and I'll see you toward the end of the week. I'll check your work then."

* * *

Later that day when Souichi left to get coffee, he was glad to see there weren't any extra girls loitering in the hall. 'Maybe the professor pulled it off? ...Well it's too soon to celebrate."

He scanned the room before he went to the coffee machines and although some of the girls were glancing his way, they left him alone. After returning to work, he sat down with a sigh of relief. It looked like something had cooled their interest! "Thank you Professor!"

Nagomi chose that moment to walk in and laughed, "What was that for? You sound so relieved."

"The harpies are backing off…at least for now. We'll see what happens when I try to go home," he wasn't quite smiling, but he looked happier than she'd seen him lately.

"Who were you referring to when I came in?" she grinned at his obvious relief.

"Fukushima! He said he'd try to get them to back off and it looks like he might have succeeded.

"Hmm, makes sense. No one wants to get on his bad side so if he's involved, you'll be safe."

"What do you mean bad side? He doesn't have one," he shook his head at the look on her face; then he remembered the older man's anger at his attitude. "Well…I don't think he has one," he added frowning.

"Senpai, you're brilliant and one of his favorites, so you've probably never seen it. On the other hand those who aren't so gifted occasionally see his tougher side. It's not something you forget very easily."

"Ok…if you say so," he didn't want to believe it, but so far she'd been right about personality stuff so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Well, I don't care as long as he gets them to leave me alone!" Sawanoi just shook her head and grinned. She was glad he looked better.

* * *

The second week of hell slowly came to an end; and Friday, Souichi was approaching the war zone as he'd renamed the main quad. Thanks to the Professor and a couple of his colleagues, most of the idiots had finally given up but there was still one female who insisted on targeting him. She had a knack of popping up and causing trouble in the most public places imaginable. His internal radar was so tuned in to her that he knew whenever she was around, even if he couldn't immediately see her. A cold chill went down his spine and sure enough, as he scanned the area he saw her under one of the trees off to the right. She was a pretty brunette, almost as tall as he and very curvy. Ten years ago she would've been his type. However now, her charms were completely lost on him. He decided to veer off to the left to avoid her and casually strolled toward the Administrative Building. If he could get there, it was a breeze to get to the Ag. Sciences building next door, then he was home free. He was safe inside; she only targeted him when he was out in the open. For a second he thought he'd make it, but then she cut him off.

"Tatsumi-san, didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked rather breathlessly.

"Of course I did; I was ignoring you," he answered coldly. Today he was determined to make her give up!

"You're so funny, senpai!" she giggled as she pushed herself into his personal space. She had so much perfume on he thought he'd gag. He backed up but she pressed forward anyway. When she reached out to touch him, he jerked away. He really had had enough!

"Don't touch me! When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not interested?" he bit out. He was still trying to keep his voice down; he didn't want to attract too much attention.

She pulled back a little, irritated, "What's your problem? I just want to get to know you better, is there something wrong with that?" she was getting angry and her voice started rising. She wasn't usually turned down and she didn't like it. Her conquest wasn't going as planned, and if he was determined to keep rejecting her she wanted to embarrass him as publicly as possible.

"Let's see…I'm being pursued all over campus by a pushy female who may or may not be intelligent, but who has absolutely no common sense! I've told you over and over again I'm not interested; no means NO!" His voice started to rise too; he was tired of her games.

"Why not? I'm hardly disgusting and you're not involved with anyone! We could have a lot of fun together!" When she moved in again what was left of his control snapped.

"Define disgusting; I'm sorry but your dubious charms don't interest me! And who says I'm not involved? I'm plenty involved!" he yelled at her. "Even if I wasn't involved with anyone I wouldn't want **you**!" he was livid.

"What do you mean dubious!?" she shrieked. "And don't lie! There hasn't even been a whisper of you having a girlfriend or lover." All activity on the quad ceased as everyone watched the spectacle unfolding before them.

"I'm not lying! It's not my fault that everyone on this campus is blind, deaf, and dumb! It's not like the signs haven't been there. I don't have a girlfriend; he's a man!  **A MAN**!" he roared.

There was absolute silence after this announcement. No one had seen that one coming, least of all the dark-haired man standing a little way behind the infuriated couple.

Her mouth dropped open; she looked like a frog about to catch flies. "You're gay!?"

"Not on your life! No way in hell! But that doesn't change anything! He's the only one for me!"

"There's been no talk of that either!" she hissed.

"No shit there hasn't! It's not something you shout from the rooftops!" he bellowed.

"Then why are you shouting now!?" she screamed.

"Because you won't leave me alone!" he howled.

"I don't believe you!" she scoffed. "Just who is this 'secret' lover of yours?"

Souichi opened his mouth to tell the twit it was none of her business, when a voice behind him quietly answered:

"It's me."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, sex, Souichi x Tetsuhiro this time

On Friday, Tetsuhiro arrived in Nagoya earlier than expected and hurried to school. He'd originally planned to arrive later and go home with Sempai, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with his lover. He had just run into to some of his friends when the fight began. Yamaguchi started grinning, "Looks like they're at it again!"

"What's going on over there?" Tetsuhiro thought one of the voices was Souichi's but he couldn't be sure.

"Well, Tatsumi-sempai has been….Never mind, it would take too long to explain, come on!" laughed his friend as he dragged Morinaga over to the argument. "This should be good, they keep-!" He was interrupted by:

"I'm sorry but your dubious charms don't interest me! And who says I'm not involved? I'm plenty involved! And even if I wasn't involved with anyone I wouldn't want **you**!"

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened as he froze in place listening to a person who looked and sounded just like his Sempai say things the man would never say in public, or ever, for that matter. The younger man seriously thought he'd started hallucinating until he saw the reactions of his friend beside him. "This is new," Yamaguchi chuckled, "who would want him?"

"I'm not lying! It's not my fault that everyone on this campus is blind, deaf, and dumb! It's not like the signs haven't been there. I don't have a girlfriend; he's a man!  **A MAN**!"

Tetsuhiro's mouth dropped open in shock and his friends gasped, as they heard Souichi's shout. Everyone froze for a second and Morinaga was absolutely certain the world was about to end. Hell was currently freezing over, pigs were flying, and…! He shook his head to clear it and refocused on the scene in front of him in time to hear the female say, "I don't believe you! Just who is this 'secret' lover of yours?"

As Souichi stood there spluttering, Tetsuhiro stepped forward and quietly answered for him, "It's me."

As the older man heard the familiar voice behind him, he jumped and slowly turned around. When he saw the crowd behind Tetsuhiro watching them, he flushed a very deep red and looked like he wanted to run away; but instead, he held his ground and firmly met Tetsuhiro's gaze.

"I'm home," Tetsuhiro smiled tentatively.

"Welcome back," Souichi said as he walked up to the younger man. "I missed you," he said in an undertone, just for Tetsuhiro's ears.

Tetsuhiro worriedly asked, "What's happened to you?"

Souichi shook his head and muttered, "I'll tell you later." He looked at his current source of irritation and raised his voice, "This is who I was talking about," he indicated the younger man, "and he's all I need so just leave us alone!" He then motioned for Tetsuhiro to follow him and the two men quickly walked towards the buildings.

Once they got inside out of sight of the other students Souichi sighed and slumped against the wall. He covered his face with his hands and slid down the wall until he was practically sitting on the floor. He looked absolutely exhausted. Tetsuhiro crouched down beside him and touched his shoulder, "Sempai, are you alright?" Tetsuhiro was, to say the least, completely freaked out. "What the hell was all that about back there? Why are you acting so strange!?" he grabbed the blonde in agitation and shook him. "You were acting weird before I left and as soon as I get back, you're not only telling  **everyone**  about us, but yelling it! It's not like you," he really believed Souichi was either dying or had lost his mind and he was scared.

Souichi shook Morinaga off and stood back up, "Let go of me! Actually, I only said I was involved with a man. You're the one who piped up and named yourself," he groaned. "You've done it now; not only have I ruined my career, but you've damaged yours, you idiot!" Souichi wanted very badly to get angry at his moronic lover, but he was so happy to see him, it didn't come off quite as he'd intended. He didn't want to stop looking at Tetsuhiro and he very badly wanted to touch him, waiting until he got home was quickly becoming impossible.

Tetsuhiro snorted, "You take everything way too seriously. This isn't going to ruin either of us, trust me!" He smiled at the beautiful man in front of him with all the love he felt shining in his eyes. Then they darkened again as his worry started to come back. "Sempai, really, what happened to you while I was gone? You're not acting like yourself."

Souichi closed his eyes and sighed, and then gave him a very level look, "I'm still me; I haven't gone round the bend or anything. The past two weeks have been…hard. You could call it a trial by fire; or maybe karma biting me on the ass," he chuckled darkly. "There's been some good that came out of it though; I finally know what I want. I faced a few things while you were gone; however, now is neither the time nor place to go in to it. Can you wait until after school to finish this talk?" Souichi gave the younger man a sharp look. When Tetsuhiro nodded, Souichi smiled lopsidedly. He leaned in and whispered in Tetsuhiro's ear, "Just understand one thing: I love you, moron," and then he quickly backed away and left before the younger man could gather his wits enough to drag him into an empty classroom and make him repeat himself.

* * *

As the day wore on, Tetsuhiro heard more of the story and started to get a handle on the situation. After he spoke to Sawanoi-chan and she apologized for her part in the mess, he was torn between relief, hysteria, and fury; he finally decided to be grateful. The fiasco seemed to have clarified some things for his lover and that could only be good. Maybe.

Late in the afternoon, Tetsuhiro finally had a chance to talk to Yamaguchi about the earlier scene. His friend was more stunned by the fact that Morinaga was involved with Tatsumi-sempai than that he was gay. Yamaguchi kept repeating over and over, "Why him? I can't believe you have  **such**  bad taste!" All Tetsuhiro could do was shrug and smile at his friend's amazement. He was very relieved that he hadn't lost any friends as a result of that morning's spectacle. In fact most of his friends already suspected he was gay, even though finding out that their guess was true startled them a bit. A few had even suspected he was interested in Tatsumi-sempai, but none had realized the two men were actually involved.

When Tetsuhiro finally made it to the lab, Souichi was giving Sawanoi last minute instructions. As soon as he saw his lover, he grabbed his backpack and yelled over his shoulder that he was leaving. Nagomi just waved them on their way and got down to her work. As the two men were walking home, they were both quiet. Souichi kept glancing at Morinaga nervously until the younger man noticed, "What is it Sempai?"

"Uh, so, um, what did you hear today?" he asked nervously in a low tone.

Tetsuhiro gave him a small smile, "Just that you've had a bad time of it. I'd like to hear the whole story from you though."

Souichi nodded and after they got home he started relaying the mess while they were preparing dinner. The older man could actually make simple dishes now (like salad) and they enjoyed fixing their meal together. When he got to the library incident he thought he heard a stifled chuckle from Tetsuhiro.

"Mo-ri-na-ga," he said menacingly, "you'd better not be laughing!"

Tetsuhiro put his hand over his mouth and was turning bright red, "I'm…not…not… laughing!" then he couldn't hold it in anymore and he leaned his head against the refrigerator door as he completely let loose.

Souichi glared at him with a sour expression until Tetsuhiro calmed down, then continued, "I didn't think it would ever end and if Professor Fukushima hadn't gotten involved it probably wouldn't have. The last holdout was that woman today. You think I'm stubborn? Ha! I have nothing on her!"

The two men set the table and sat down to eat. "When I heard you today, I couldn't believe it. I thought something horrible had happened, otherwise you wouldn't say all that," Tetsuhiro sighed. "You were acting strange even before this happened…I thought you were dying," he muttered.

Souichi stopped eating and looked at the younger man for a bit, then sighed, "Well, I didn't realize we'd drawn such a large crowd. You know what I'm like when I lose my temper. I get tunnel vision and just say whatever's on my mind…plus I didn't think she'd get it any other way! I'm such an idiot!" he muttered to himself. He leaned forward and caught Tetsuhiro's gaze, "Listen carefully, because I don't plan on ever saying this again." The younger man nodded and leaned forward frowning but didn't say a word.

Souichi took a deep breath and began, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you fell for such a stupid, stubborn asshole, like me. I don't understand why you did, why you've stayed, but I'm…grateful you have." He was looking down so he missed Tetsuhiro's reaction. The younger man had a rather blank look on his face as he took in what the other man said. The only indication that his words were sinking in were the tears streaming unchecked down his face. "It took this situation, and sleep deprivation, to get me to really think about…everything. I always knew losing you would be the end of me, but I never faced why until last week. I'm sor-" that was as far as he got before he was engulfed in a rather wet bear hug by Tetsuhiro. It startled Souichi but he hugged back with a sigh, and decided to enjoy it. He finally realized that this embrace felt like home now.

"Stop it! You don't have to say all that. I stayed because I love you, all of you. You wouldn't be the man I love if you weren't a stubborn asshole…Ouch!" Souichi punched him in the stomach, "You didn't have to go that far!" he pulled back to look with amusement at his lover's face. Souichi was frowning but didn't really seem that angry. "Every time I tried to give up on you, you would do or say something that would change my mind. After that last big fight, when you said you wouldn't run away any more, I knew you were finally mine, just like I'd been yours all along. Was I wrong?"

Souichi looked startled and thought for a moment, "No, you weren't wrong. Whether I was yours then or not, I know I am now. I can't…no, I don't want to leave you," he buried his face in the other man's shoulder and added softly, "I love you…."

Before Souichi could get another word out, Tetsuhiro was kissing him and holding him as if he'd never let go. As things started to heat up, Souichi pulled away, shaking his head, "Not here, let's go to bed," he muttered, blushing.

Tetsuhiro thought he was too cute! "Alright, Sempai, what else do you want?"

If anything, his lover blushed even more than before, "Shut up! I'll show you instead," Souichi pulled Tetsuhiro up and they headed for the bedroom.

The dark-haired man noticed that Souichi wore a very determined expression. He looked like he was about to take some very bitter medicine. Tetsuhiro wondered just what was going on in his lover's mind, but he was willing to give the blonde the time to do what he needed to.

Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro onto the bed, "Sit still and be good tonight, ok?" Tetsuhiro only nodded as Souichi slowly started removing his own shirt, taking his hair down, unbuttoning his pants; never breaking eye contact. The younger man was enjoying the show so much, he couldn't even blink. Souichi smirked at Tetsuhiro's owl-like expression, and then finished removing his pants, socks, and briefs. The blonde placed a knee between his lover's legs and bent down to kiss the younger man. As their tongues played together he reached out and started removing Tetsuhiro's clothes; unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, then letting his hands caress his lover's chest, pausing to tweak his nipples and then moving lower to the younger man's pants. Tetsuhiro tried to pull Souichi to him but the older man backed away and shook his head.

"This time, let me love you," he said gruffly as he pushed Morinaga down onto the bed and went back to removing his pants. Souichi was beginning to get used to undressing his lover and it went smoothly as he finished stripping the younger man. He then noticed just how hard Morinaga had already become. As he stared at his lover's member, he noticed it was reacting to his gaze. He chuckled as he took hold of the younger man and started fondling him.

Tetsuhiro had already propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch what Souichi was doing. He'd finally processed what the blonde had said and was curious to see what would happen next. When his beloved started playing with him, he groaned as he fell back.

"You know, Morinaga, this," he shook it, "has constantly gotten you in trouble. It just doesn't know how to behave," and Souichi placed a kiss right on the tip. When the other man shuddered at the touch, he chuckled to himself and got down to seriously driving his lover crazy with his mouth.

Tetsuhiro felt like he was going nuts! Souichi was more confident and the younger man's control had never been that good to begin with. Just the **thought** of this man going down on him was enough to get him going; the real thing was beyond fantastic! He decided to enjoy himself as he grabbed onto the sheets.

"Fuck! Hmm mmm Souichi, shit…that's good…." He panted as he looked down his body at the man between his legs. The blonde only looked at him as he started sucking. "Ahh!" Tetsuhiro moaned as the pressure built up and he started to come. Souichi closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Morinaga's thighs and concentrated on swallowing.

"You know, that really was quick, Morinaga," Souichi gasped.

"Shut up, already," the younger man panted. When he started to come down from his high, the blonde repositioned himself and while Tetsuhiro was still a bit out of it, he inserted a finger into his lover.

Tetsuhiro jumped and shrieked in surprise, "What. Are. You. Doing?" as he tried to sit up. Souichi was ready for him and pushed him back down as he continued to play with the younger man's rear.

"What's it look like, baka?" came the rather breathless response as amber eyes looked into emerald ones. Tetsuhiro was in shock; stunned, disbelieving, but incredibly happy at the turn of events. His body was responding very nicely to what his lover was doing so Souichi inserted a second finger and started exploring. As soon as he found Tetsuhiro's prostate, the younger man writhed and shouted in ecstasy. 'This is good,' Souichi thought in surprise as he started to come unglued as well. The more his lover responded, the more excited he became. He wanted to bring Tetsuhiro even higher so he started stroking his erection as he massaged his sweet spot. Tetsuhiro wasn't able to hold still and he was yelping in time with Souichi's hands. When the older man realized the younger one was ready, he spread his legs a bit more and pushed himself into him. For a second they both froze and stared at each other; then as Souichi continued to look into Tetsuhiro's lust-clouded eyes, he started to slowly move. Tetsuhiro held on to the sweat-soaked sheets and moaned with each lunge. He started meeting Souichi's thrusts with his own and encouraging his lover to even greater speed. Soon the older man was slamming into Tetsuhiro and the younger one was screaming for more. All too soon Morinaga arched as the spasms started and he came powerfully. When Souichi felt the kneading sensation, he gasped and couldn't hold back either and came inside his lover, filling the younger man with a thick stream of warmth. As Souichi pulled out, Tetsuhiro made a grab for him and brought him down beside him on the bed. The blonde struggled to get free, "We're a mess! Let's at least clean up a bit."

"We will in a minute, Souichi. Let me snuggle with my love for a little while, ok?" Tetsuhiro returned groggily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this out of it," the older man grunted softly.

"I've never gotten this kind of treatment from you before…you wore me out," Morinaga whispered as he nuzzled Souichi's ear.

"I finally get it," Souichi grunted as he stroked Morinaga's damp hair out of his eyes.

"Get what?" mumbled Tetsuhiro.

'Just what you get out of what you do to me, why you can't control yourself,' thought the older man as he watched the love of his life drift off to sleep.

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one! I hope the ending meets with everyone's approval. ^^


End file.
